Odio a primera vista
by bars-9
Summary: [Recomendable leer antes ¿Tú no me odiabas?] Serie de episodios de los protagonistas de ¿Tú no me odiabas? durante su época en Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: no soy ni Rowling ni un Rey Mago.

Aunque no soy ninguno de los Reyes Magos, si que os traigo un regalito a los que seguís "¿Tú no me odiabas?", aprovechando que es Navidad. No os adelanto nada más, tan solo leed y luego me contáis qué os ha parecido.

**Odio a primera vista**

**Capítulo 1. Bajo el muérdago**

Navidad. Esa mágica época del año en la que todo se cubre de blanco y rojo. En realidad son solo dos semanas, pero el espíritu navideño comienza ya en noviembre. Las casas se adornan y se llenan de gente, Papá Noel entra por la chimenea como un vulgar ladrón dejando los regalos a los pies del árbol, los niños se empeñan en colocar su muñequito Spiderman en el belén… ah, la Navidad.

Pero para los adolescentes en plena ebullición hormonal, la Navidad es algo muy distinto. La Navidad es la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un beso imposible de tener el resto del año o también para dejar en evidencia a ciertas personas. Y todo gracias a una pequeña ramita de muérdago.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, una semana antes de Navidad, 6º año._

- Con la M… Melibea, Melissa, Miranda… Melissa o Miranda, Miranda o Melissa… creo que Miranda.

Sentado en el mejor sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, el más cercano a la chimenea, Sirius Black examinaba a las candidatas a ser su siguiente cita por orden alfabético. El joven moreno giró la cabeza en busca de la opinión de su mejor amigo.

- ¿A ti qué te parece, James?

- Evans – fue la respuesta de éste, completamente fuera de la conversación y con sus ojos clavados en una joven pelirroja que en ese momento trataba de desbaratar un torneo de cartas mágicas clandestino.

Sirius, al igual que Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, frunció el ceño de nuevo exasperado y de nuevo a causa de James Potter y su incorregible fijación por hacer ver a todo Hogwarts que podía enamorar a cualquier chica, incluida Lily Evans.

- Creía que ya habías cerrado ese capítulo de tu vida – habló Remus, la voz de la conciencia del grupo.

- Nunca – negó James sin apartar la mirada de su próxima víctima.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo ha intentado en lo que llevamos de curso? – quiso saber Sirius con tono jocoso.

- Diez – informó Peter tras hacer cuentas.

- De hecho ya van once – corrigió el licántropo automáticamente – Te olvidas de aquella vez en clase de Herbología.

Peter afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón a su amigo mientras Sirius sonreía recordando aquella vez, particularmente divertida, en la que James había intentado que la pelirroja cayera en sus redes mientras podaban plantas carnívoras en el invernadero. De no ser por la rápida intervención de la profesora Sprout, James hubiera terminado la mañana en la enfermería con las tijeras de podar de Lily clavadas en su ojo.

- El que la sigue la consigue – recitó James, aparentemente ausente de la conversación pero que aún así se había enterado de todo.

Sin mediar una palabra más, el moreno se levantó del sillón y se encaminó resueltamente hacia la pelirroja prefecta, que continuaba con su noble tarea de mantener la ley y el orden en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Por dios, que alguien le pare los pies. Va directo hacia el suicidio – dijo Peter, sin intención alguna de salvar a su amigo.

- ¿Y perdernos el espectáculo? – rió Sirius.

- Incorregible – fue lo único que murmuró Remus.

Al igual que los tres Merodeadores, el resto de Gryffindor ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de James por lo que todos sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos protagonistas, dispuestos a presenciar cómo una vez más el moreno trataba de domar a Lily y cómo, también una vez más, ella le rechazaba con muy poco tacto.

- Evans – la llamó él, parándose delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y tono duro.

Como a cámara lenta, Lily apartó sus ojos verdes de los alumnos a los que estaba riñendo para clavarlos con fiereza en los de James.

- ¿Qué, Potter? – preguntó con el mismo tono duro que había utilizado el Merodeador.

- ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y te vienes a tomar algo conmigo mañana, en Hogsmeade?

Más que pedirle una cita, parecía que ambos se estaban declarando la guerra, lo que por cierto ya habían hecho el primer momento en el que se conocieron en el tren que les llevaba a Hogwarts, hacía ya más de cinco años. Y lo cierto es que, a pesar de que James le estuviera pidiendo una cita, la odiaba tanto como ella le odiaba a él. Ni más ni menos, sino en igual medida.

- Potter… - empezó a hablar la pelirroja. Los otros tres Merodeadores entrecerraron los ojos con cautela, como preparándose para el golpe que se avecinaba - ¿de verdad eres tan estúpido como para pensar que alguna vez te diré que sí¿O es que eres masoca y disfrutas cuando te rechazo?

La sala común estalló en carcajadas y Sirius, Remus y Peter apenas pudieron reprimir una sonrisilla.

Por su parte, James gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un trance. Siempre ocurría lo mismo: tras el momentáneo arrebato de locura con el que pretendía demostrar a todo el mundo y sobre todo a sí mismo que era superior a Lily, se daba cuenta de la gilipollez que acababa de cometer. Y también como siempre, al ver su orgullo herido, su odio por la pelirroja crecía más, si es que eso era posible.

Apartando con brusquedad a unos cuantos alumnos de primero que también reían abiertamente, James salió por el hueco del retrato abandonando la sala común mientras las risas de los Gryffindor retumbaban todavía en sus oídos. Al oír los pasos de sus amigos detrás suyo, murmuró:

- La odio.

- Eso no es nuevo – comentó Remus apretando el paso y alcanzándole.

- Lo nuevo es que la odio tres veces más que hace diez minutos.

El moreno bajaba de dos en dos las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, sin fijarse en la recién estrenada decoración navideña del castillo. Ese año, como los cinco anteriores, Hogwarts había sido adornado con el mayor cuidado posible: doce gigantescos árboles, espumillón por todas partes, estrellas de cinco puntas… pero había una pequeña diferencia.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en eso? – preguntó Sirius al llegar al vestíbulo.

James paró sus pasos y siguió con su mirada la dirección que marcaba el brazo de su mejor amigo para toparse con unas pequeñas hojas verdes que parecían colgar de una cuerda invisible en mitad del amplio vestíbulo.

- Muérdago – murmuró James, olvidando momentáneamente lo que acababa de ocurrir en la sala común.

- ¿Muérdago? – repitió Peter, arrugando su rostro de rasgos ratoniles.

- Sí, muérdago – afirmó Remus con impaciencia – Planta parásita de la familia de las Lorantáceas que vive sobre los troncos y ramas de los árboles. Muérdago.

- No me importa si es de la familia de las Loran… de lo que sea. A mí lo que me importa es la de chicas a las que besaré gracias a eso – aseguró Sirius esbozando una sonrisa pícara - ¿A qué sí, James?

Pero James no contestó. Tan solo se quedó mirando las pequeñas hojas verdes, como hipnotizado por su color y sus formas.

- Yo no necesito muérdago para besar a una chica. Me basto yo solo.

Recobrando su mal humor, el moreno dio media vuelta y dejó a sus tres amigos plantados en medio del vestíbulo

- Me parece que esta vez le ha tocado mucho el orgullo.

Sirius asintió en silencio tras el comentario del licántropo. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos de reflexión, sus ojos grises brillaron de forma traviesa.

- Y si su orgullo está herido¿qué es lo que tienen que hacer unos buenos amigos como nosotros?

- ¿Evitar que se abra la cabeza contra la pared? – preguntó Peter dubitativo.

- Reparar su orgullo – dijo Remus adivinando el plan de su moreno amigo.

Sirius asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

- Para lo cual una ramita de muérdago y una pelirroja supersticiosa van a ser muy útiles.

- No creo que una simple ramita de muérdago sea capaz de domar a Evans – opinó Peter, diciendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una verdad – Y si James lo consiguiera… dudo que viviera para contarlo.

A pesar de la verdad que encerraban las palabras de Peter, Sirius no las tuvo en cuenta. Estaba dispuesto a reparar la reputación de su amigo y su mente ya trabajaba a destajo elaborando uno de sus perfectos planes, modestia aparte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, justo a la salida de una clase de Tranformaciones particularmente dura que había quemado a Lily, Sirius decidió poner en marcha la fase 1 de su plan, la fase de convencimiento y engatusamiento en la que atacar cuando el rival había bajado sus defensas era vital para alcanzar el éxito. Y en ese momento, tras hora y media ininterrumpida tratando de transformar una pluma en un gallo (cuando lo único que había conseguido es que a la pluma le hubiera salido cresta), las defensas de Lily estaban al límite.

- ¡Evans!

La pelirroja interrumpió su conversación con dos chicas y se dio la vuelta lentamente, temiendo encontrarse a James y una nueva propuesta para salir juntos. En su lugar se encontró con Sirius y su perfecta sonrisa de galán; no era mejor que la anterior opción, sino menos mala.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Black?

- Simplemente quería comentarte una cosa… - Sirius parecía dubitativo completamente a propósito – porque últimamente te veo algo… gafada.

- ¿Gafada? – repitió ella con una leve nota histérica en su voz.

Si había un calificativo para Lily, además de amante de la ley y el orden, era supersticiosa. Y todo Hogwarts lo sabía. Removía cielo y tierra cuando un examen caía en día 13, limpió su habitación de cualquier espejo de mano propenso a caerse y romperse, confiscó todos los gatos negros de Gryffindor… Y esas manías eran un punto débil en la defensa de la pelirroja que Sirius pensaba aprovechar al máximo.

- Sí, bueno… en fin… nunca fuiste un as en Transformaciones como yo – Lily frunció el ceño ante la falta de modestia – pero¿no crees que hoy has estado muy poco fina? Hora y media y solo has conseguido una cresta.

Sirius pudo ver con satisfacción como la sombra de la duda se instalaba silenciosamente en la pelirroja.

- Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera – dijo ella, más para convencerse a sí misma que para convencer al Merodeador.

- Pero tú ya llevas varios malos días – le recordó Sirius la desastrosa semana que llevaba encima.

Lily asintió en silencio, dándole la razón inconscientemente. Lo cierto es que aquella semana había sido horrible desde que el lunes su despertador se había estropeado, había llegado tarde a clase y para colmo, con las prisas, no se había dado cuenta y se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. A partir de entonces, las catástrofes se habían ido encadenando una detrás de otra sin dejarle un pequeño respiro.

- ¿En serio crees que estoy… gafada? – preguntó la joven con cautela, pronunciando la última palabra en un susurro.

El moreno movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¡Pero si he tomado todas las precauciones! – exclamó ella de nuevo hablando en desesperados susurros.

- ¿Estás segura de que has cumplido todas? – Sirius no dejó tiempo para que respondiera - ¿Qué hay de las tradiciones navideñas? Es aconsejable cumplirlas y no precisamente para mantener el espíritu navideño sino para… alejar la mala suerte – reveló él utilizando un tono conspirador.

- ¿Tradiciones navideñas?

Apoyado en la barandilla, Sirius señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia abajo, hacia el gran vestíbulo donde la pequeña ramita de muérdago flotaba de manera inocente. Lily la observó durante unos segundos como si se tratara de una bomba atómica en potencia.

- ¿Te refieres al muérdago?

- Mi madre siempre dijo que si no cumples con la tradición del muérdago, te arriesgas a que tu vida sexual se vaya a pique. Y ya sabes que los Black nunca bromeamos con nuestra vida sexual – le recordó con seriedad – Nunca hice mucho caso a mi madre, pero para estas cosas siempre ha sido muy bruja… en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Las dos chicas que antes habían estado hablando con Lily se unieron a la conversación.

- ¿De verdad te crees esa tontería? – preguntó una de ellas, Sarah Smith, esbozando una sonrisilla burlona - ¿Y además viniendo de Sirius?

- ¿Qué problema hay con que venga de Sirius? – saltó el aludido con pose ofendida y temiendo por su plan.

Sarah tan solo acentuó su sonrisa jocosa a modo de respuesta.

- Yo para evitar una desgracia innecesaria le haría caso – intervino la segunda joven, Melibea Trelawney – Es de dominio público que la señora Black sabe mucho de supersticiones.

- ¿Qué otra respuesta cabía esperar de la reina de las tragedias? – se burló Sarah.

Melibea ni siquiera hizo caso del comentario de la rubia conociendo como conocía su desprecio por las tradiciones, costumbres y supersticiones populares. Pero ella, tataranieta de una de las mejores videntes de la historia (sin exagerar, por supuesto), sabía de sobre que lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte.

- Melibea sabe de lo que habla – afirmó Sirius encontrando en la rica joven la aliada perfecta para terminar de convencer a Lily.

- Yo por mi parte voy a besar a cualquier chico que me encuentre debajo del muérdago – dijo Melibea.

- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió el moreno dándose cuenta de la cantidad de nuevas oportunidades que aquello implicaba - ¿Aunque no sea tu Calisto?

Melibea suspiró de manera melodramática y Sarah resopló con impaciencia.

- Aunque no sea mi Calisto. A veces hay que hacer ese tipo de sacrificios.

Lily por su parte, que había estado callada desde que sus dos amigas se habían unido a la conversación y tras haber reflexionado seriamente, dio su veredicto final:

- Supongo que es mejor prevenir que curar.

Veredicto que hizo sonreír disimuladamente a Sirius y que exasperó aún más a Sarah. La rubia se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volvió a resoplar, esta vez con incredulidad.

- No puedo creer que esté rodeada de tanto crédulo.

- Una maravillosa tarde conmigo y te aseguro que cambiarás de opinión – propuso Sirius pasando un brazo por sus hombros, gesto que aunque Sarah no recibió con gusto aparente, tampoco hizo nada por apartarle.

Mientras Sirius se llevaba a la rubia tratando de convencerla para que quedaran juntos en Hogsmeade, Melibea se escabulló rápidamente en busca de su nuevo y como siempre imposible Calisto, dejando a Lily sola, apoyada en la barandilla y observando la pequeña ramita de muérdago en silencio.

- Solo espero que no sea Potter quien me encuentre debajo del muérdago – murmuró para sí misma.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez convencida la víctima, Sirius ya podía poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan, la más complicada, que consistía en juntar a los dos objetivos (James y Lily, por si alguien se ha perdido) debajo del muérdago para que tuviera lugar el beso, todo ello sin olvidar que el vestíbulo debería estar abarrotado de testigos o de lo contrario la maniobra no tendría sentido alguno.

Consciente de sus limitaciones y de que solo no podría hacerlo, el Merodeador decidió pedir ayuda a la chica más inteligente que conocía. El único problema radicaba en que la susodicha era la mejor amiga de la víctima.

- ¿Pretendes que traicione a mi mejor amiga haciendo que quede en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts para que tu amigo vea restablecido su orgullo? – preguntó Sarah en cuanto el moreno le comentó lo que tenía en mente.

Sirius cruzó los brazos y arrugó la nariz.

- Dicho así la verdad es que suena horrible.

- Acepto – le interrumpió ella.

Esta vez el moreno alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

- ¿Aceptas?

- Acepto – repitió Sarah comenzando a impacientarse.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no es una treta para arruinarme en plan?

- No tienes modo de saberlo – replicó la rubia esbozando una sonrisilla de superioridad – Pero soy tu única alternativa. Sin mí estás perdido.

Tras reflexionar unos segundos y llegar a la conclusión de que Sarah estaba en lo cierto, Sirius cerró el trato con ella.

- De acuerdo… - aceptó el finalmente antes de añadir de manera maliciosa – traidora.

- ¡No soy una traidora! – trató Sarah de defenderse – Lo hago por el bien de Lily, para que se de cuenta de las gilipolleces que llega a cometer la gente que cree en las supersticiones.

Sirius puso un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia, obligándola a callarse.

- A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones.

- Ya lo sé – respondió ella airadamente – Pero no me gustaría que te quedaras con la idea de que soy una traidora.

Sirius tan solo sonrió ante la respuesta de la joven. No sabía exactamente el porqué, pero cada día Sarah le fascinaba más.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_---Primer intento: choque accidental---_

La primera maniobra de ataque tuvo lugar a la mañana siguiente, justo después del desayuno. Sarah se había dejado "olvidada" la varita a propósito en el dormitorio y había arrastrado a Lily hacia la torre de Gryffindor para que la acompañara a buscarla. Una vez recuperado el cebo, las dos jóvenes bajaban los últimos escalones que daban al vestíbulo en dirección al aula de Encantamientos.

- ¿Puedes darte más prisa? Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

- ¿Y desde cuándo eso importa? – preguntó Sarah de manera distraída, mientras alzaba el cuello para ver por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes, buscando a Sirius – Eres la favorita de Flitwick… seguro que ni te lo tiene en cuenta.

Justo en el lado opuesto, Sirius llevaba a James cogido del brazo con la excusa de que tenía que ver la nueva falda del uniforme de Samantha Jones, demasiado corta como para perdérsela.

- Sirius, esa falda va a estar ahí todo el día pero ahora mismo llegamos tarde a Encantamientos. Llevo toda la semana llegando tarde, no me gustaría que Flitwick me cogiera aún más manía.

- Vamos Prongs, tan solo van a ser unos segundos…

Sirius y Sarah caminaban a toda prisa en la misma dirección pero en sentidos opuestos y con un único objetivo en la mente: colocar a Lily y James debajo del muérdago al mismo tiempo. Una vez cumplida esa meta, la superstición haría el resto del trabajo.

Faltaban escasos metros para que se produjera el choque falsamente accidental. Los dos jóvenes aumentaron la velocidad mientras arrastraban a sus respectivos paquetes. Tres metros… dos metros… un metro… 50 centímetros…

- ¡Mi cordón!

James se agachó súbitamente para atarse el cordón de sus zapatos pero ya era demasiado tarde como para que Sarah parara la marcha. Conclusión: Lily casi se come a James literalmente… pero no debajo del muérdago.

Resultado del primer intento: fallido.

Sirius y Sarah intercambiaron miradas cómplices; ambos sabían que debían comenzar a poner en marcha la segunda opción.

_---Segundo intento: travesura del poltergeist---_

A pesar de que la treta de aquella mañana no había dado el resultado esperado, esa tarde, cuando ya habían terminado todas las clases, Sirius y Sarah contaban con la ayuda de un arma infalible: Peeves.

El poltergeist había organizado una batalla campal en toda regla en mitad del vestíbulo, utilizando como arma arrojadiza globos rellenos de una masa viscosa y amarilla que ni Sirius ni Sarah se habían atrevido a preguntar de qué se trataba o si por lo menos era legal. Apoyados en el marco de la enorme puerta que conducía al Gran Comedor, los dos jóvenes observaban desde un lugar seguro como Peeves se divertía de lo lindo.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?

- Tan solo tiene que tirarles los globos de manera que cuando ellos huyan, lo hagan en dirección hacia el muérdago – trató Sirius de explicar el enrevesado plan que habían trazado.

- No crees que funcionará – sentenció ella.

- Dejémoslo en que el plan tiene algunas lagunas.

Sin embargo y a pesar de las evidentes lagunas, Peeves había conseguido que Lily y James se juntaran justo debajo del muérdago.

- ¡Lo ha conseguido! – exclamó Sarah con entusiasmo.

- Ahora solo hace falta que alguno de los dos se de cuenta de lo que tienen encima y…

- ¡PLAS!

Uno de los peligrosos globos del poltergeist había dado de lleno en la pequeña ramita de muérdago, tirándola al suelo. Sarah se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Sirius suspiró sonoramente.

Resultado del segundo intento: fallido.

- ¿Alguna idea más? – preguntó la rubia sin mucho ánimo.

_--- Tercer intento: a la carrera---_

Ante una situación desesperada, Sirius y Sarah no habían tenido más remedio que idear una medida desesperada.

Esa misma noche, ambos habían recurrido a la vil táctica de sobornar a dos alumnos de segundo para que les robaran las varitas a James y Lily. Según lo previsto, las dos víctimas deberían salir corriendo tras los ladrones y en el transcurso de la persecución, chocarían justo debajo del muérdago. La idea era de lo más simple, pero tras las dos intentonas fallidas anteriores Sirius y Sarah habían aprendido que hasta el plan más sencillo tenía más posibilidades de fracasar que de ser un éxito.

A las 8 en punto de la noche y habiendo sincronizado anteriormente sus relojes, Sarah y Lily salían del Gran Comedor ya cenadas. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Sirius y James venían de la torre de Gryffindor en dirección al comedor.

A las 8 y un minuto, los dos alumnos previamente sobornados sustrajeron las varitas de los dos Gryffindors según lo previamente establecido. Y también según lo previamente previsto, tanto Lily como James salieron corriendo detrás de los ladrones. El choque era inminente y la velocidad era la adecuada para que el impacto se produjera justo debajo de la ramita de muérdago. Sirius y Sarah cruzaban los dedos para que ningún pequeño detalle imprevisto se llevara el plan por delante de nuevo.

Y sin embargo surgió ese mínimo imprevisto que lo fastidió todo. Esta vez fue Peter que, tan oportuno como siempre, interceptó al ladrón de la varita de James.

- ¡La tengo!

El moreno se paró en seco y dejó que Lily continuara con su carrera, evitando así que el tercer intento de Sirius y Sarah tuviera éxito. Ambos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, esta vez de desesperación.

Resultado del tercer intento: fallido.

- Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar – habló Sarah al tiempo que se daba media vuelta camino a la torre de Gryffindor - ¡Abandono!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A pesar de que a veces sus manías supersticiosas la cegaban, Lily no era tonta. No se le había escapado que el día anterior se había encontrado tres veces con James debajo del muérdago y ella creía en las casualidades una vez, pero no tres. Solo tenía que atar algunos cabos y descubrir que Sirius estaba detrás de aquellos "encuentros accidentales".

Así que, para confirmar sus sospechas y aprovechando que Melibea la había obligado a acompañarla a la biblioteca para terminar un ensayo de Pociones que debía entregar esa misma tarde, Lily acudió al único libro que podía sacarla de dudas.

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó triunfalmente cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

- ¿Ajá¿Qué significa ajá? – quiso saber Melibea sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del largo rollo de pergamino que tenía que rellenar.

- Significa que Black ha intentado colármela pero yo me he dado cuenta a tiempo.

Lily siguió leyendo en voz baja unas cuantas líneas más antes de dar una explicación que, por cierto, Melibea ni había pedido ni necesitaba.

- Eso de la tradición del muérdago y sus consecuencias sobre la vida sexual de uno es un timo.

- Yo no estaría tan segura – opinó Melibea, prestando por primera vez verdadera atención a su amiga.

- ¿Quién te parece más fiable¿Black o un libro de esta sagrada biblioteca?

- No es un Black cualquiera, sino la señora Black que en estos temas es una eminencia… - replicó su amiga.

La pelirroja resopló con impaciencia.

- Que no Mel, que a mí no me la cuelan – se empeñó Lily – Puedo ser supersticiosa, pero no tonta. Y me voy a vengar.

- ¿Le vas hacer algo a Sirius? – preguntó Melibea pensando aquella tontería podía acabar muy mal.

- No a Black, sino al principal beneficiado de su plan.

- ¿Potter?

Como toda respuesta Lily tan solo sonrió enigmáticamente, dando a entender que ya se le había ocurrido algo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A medianoche de aquel viernes, James volvía de una de las mazmorras del castillo tras cumplir con el castigo que le había impuesto el profesor Flitwick por haber llegado tarde a su clase por cuarta vez en la semana. Caminaba a toda prisa con la única intención de meterse en la cama y no moverse de allí hasta la hora de la comida del día siguiente. Sin embargo, mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, una voz le hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¿Vienes de una cita, Potter?

Una figura se levantó de los escalones y se paró enfrente suyo. Al Merodeador tan solo le había bastado la voz para reconocer de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Evans?

- Esperarte.

James alzó las cejas.

- ¿Esperarme? – la pelirroja asintió - ¿Para qué¿Para ahogarme con una cuerda sin testigos que puedan inculparte?

- No exactamente – fue la enigmática respuesta de Lily.

Mientras conversaban, quizás de la manera más civilizada en que lo habían hecho durante los seis años que llevaban aguantándose, Lily había ido retrocediendo lenta y disimuladamente hasta llegar a un determinado punto en el que se paró. James comprendió rápidamente lo que pretendía y el levantar la vista y encontrarse con una pequeña ramita de muérdago tan solo confirmó sus sospechas.

- ¿Pretendes que te bese?

Lily sonrió, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del moreno. Le costaba admitirlo, pero aquella sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. Además, en aquella ocasión era ella la que manejaba la situación y no quería ni imaginar hacia dónde pretendía llevarle.

- Más fácil no te lo puedo poner¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

- Evans¿por qué no te dejas de misterios y vas al grano? Dime que te mueres por mí y ya está.

- No quiero que me beses – dijo Lily abandonando el tono enigmático y sustituyéndolo por uno duro – Pero sé que no lo harás.

James volvió a alzar las cejas. Aquella conversación no tenía sentido alguno.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Estamos debajo del muérdago y no hay nadie que me lo pueda impedir.

- Precisamente eres tú el que lo va a impedir y precisamente porque, como tú mismo has dicho, no hay nadie.

De repente, James comprendió la enrevesada idea que la pelirroja había decidido poner en marcha.

- Quería que estuvieras en esta situación. Que sintieras que tienes al alcance el poder besarme y así quedar por encima mío pero que también supieras que no lo vas a hacer porque sin ningún testigo, no serviría de nada – Lily sonrió de manera triunfal – No te imaginas lo mucho que estoy disfrutando ahora mismo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido, tan repentino y tan improvisto que ni siquiera James, horas después, se pudo explicar a sí mismo cómo había pasado y porqué lo había hecho. Lo único que recordó es que tomó a Lily por la cintura bruscamente y que simplemente la besó. Fue un beso corto, cortísimo, pero también intenso.

- Nadie está aquí para verlo, pero tú sabes que te he besado y eso para mí es suficiente – susurró James antes de sonreír – Potter: 1-Evans: 0.

Lily se quedó petrificada en medio del vestíbulo mientras el moreno desaparecía de su vista rápidamente. En ese momento, en el que la rabia bullía en su interior furiosamente, no pudo pensar en nada coherente. Tan solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que le odiaba más que nunca, le odiaba por haberle fastidiado el plan, le odiaba porque ese beso le había gustado. Pero le odiaba.

* * *

Como habréis podido comprobar por el resumen de este fict, se va a tratar de episodios independientes entre sí sobre la vida de los personajes de "¿Tú no me odiabas?" en Hogwarts. Y aprovechando que estamos en Navidad, el primer episodio ha sido éste de temática navideña con James y Lily como protagonistas. El próximo episodio lo tendréis hacia mitad o finales de enero.

Tened en cuenta de que os estoy preparando este fict extra con mucho cariño e ilusión , así que los reviews serán muy, muy agradecidos. Ah y por cierto, ya sé que tardé mucho en actualizar "¿Tú no me odiabas?", pero no me entra en la cabeza que de 103 visitas que leva el nuevo capi solo 2 personas hayan dejado review. ¿Es que ni en Navidad se os ablandan los corazones?

Feliz Año Nuevo. Besitos.

Bars.


End file.
